


This Will Be Our Legacy - I Have No Tears Left To Cry And All That’s Left Is Anger Filling Up My Lungs And Drowning Me

by BeHappyWithTheLittleThings



Series: Poetry From A Healing Hope And A Hope For Healing [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Asian Lives Matter, Black Lives Matter, Disabled Lives Matter, Eating Disorders, Gays Lives Matter, Gun Violence, Mens Lives Matter, Mental Illness, Panic Attacks, Trans Lives Matter, Women’s Lives Matter, and then build it into Rome, education has become priority over learning, generation z will burn this world to ash, iphones are not the problem, sad teens, the education system is messed up, the rest of the world is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeHappyWithTheLittleThings/pseuds/BeHappyWithTheLittleThings
Summary: If you want to see the truth behind Generation ZLook at the faces of the childrenInheriting a broken worldThat they wish to throw away.And then if you want to see what their legacy will beLook at the determined eyesAnd the bloodied knucklesAnd the more fang than teeth smilesThat they return at the peopleThat insist they are just childrenLook at the kids who made theCure for zika in a labTo prove that it shouldn't be asExpensive as this man eats manEconomy insists it isLook at the children picking upStrangers they barely knowWrapping fingers around wristAnd realizing that they meet withToo much room to spareAnd making sure that her/him/theirPlate  was always fullLook at the waves of childrenScreaming kids B 4 GunsLook at the kids in the Black Lives MovementLook at every PRIDE festThe generation of IGen willTear this world to the groundBurn it to ashesAnd then rebuild it as the next RomeThat is our legacy
Series: Poetry From A Healing Hope And A Hope For Healing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779160
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	This Will Be Our Legacy - I Have No Tears Left To Cry And All That’s Left Is Anger Filling Up My Lungs And Drowning Me

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - This story deals with sensitive topics the world needs to discuss. However if any of them would have a negative impact on your mental health please take caution reading! Your mental wellness matters more than reading this! This story discusses things like racism, mental illness, homophobia, and more. And then it talks about healing. It talks about hope. It is a Pandora’s box in the way that if you read past the ugly bits you will find the hope.

What is Generation Z?  
If i was to give you the  
Clean and simple version  
I would say the first generation raised   
On technology and international  
Connection  
I would make it sound poetic  
And pretty and clear  
The truth though?   
I would tell you to find it yourself  
Seconds away from throwing  
Up the middle finger at you  
Because one look in your eyes  
Shows all the preconceived notions  
That you think of   
My lazy  
My ungrateful  
My useless generation  
I would grab you by your ears  
And tell you to look  
To hear  
To find the truth yourself  
Because all that can spill   
From my cracked lips  
Is the poetic version   
Making it sound pretty and clear  
So instead look at   
Empty desks  
Empty beds  
Empty spaces   
That i could poetically turn into  
The haunting absence of bright souls   
That we burnt out too soon  
Blew out those fragile flames  
And all that is left in those spaces  
Is dead children   
Though they aren't there  
Instead in graves too early  
And children dead inside  
Which is pretty much the same fucking thing  
Look at the wrists that are   
Splitting at the seams  
That can not bare to drag themselves  
Through today much less tomorrow  
Red stains across white porcelain  
Remains the only proof  
As lines of white and red  
Lay hidden beneath   
Too long sleeves in  
Too hot weather  
And no matter how poetic i speak  
That blood was never beautiful  
Those scars were never pretty  
Humans are not like autumn leaves  
We are not beautiful when we fall  
Look at the children   
Playing hide and seek   
In dark classrooms where  
Learning has become secondary  
To education  
Look at the test grades stamped   
Across our foreheads like  
That is all that matters anymore  
Look at how we struggle because the  
Only A’s we can give our families  
With these impossible standards  
Is the blood type that runs through our veins  
Which coincidentally is also the only   
Positive thing inside us and   
Which coincidentally leads us back to   
White porcelain sinks stained red  
And these poetically cruel words  
Flow over your head  
As my lips crack further  
The blood now dripping down my chin  
To join the stains   
On porcelain white sinks  
That are not so porcelain white anymore   
Listen to the sound of  
Girls and boys in bathrooms  
Shoving fingers down throats  
To try and achieve  
Impossible beauty standards  
Since they’ve given up on achieving  
Impossible education standards  
And their ribs protrude under shirts  
Like the long clawed fingers of the demons  
That are choking them  
Killing them from the inside out  
And while their blood might not  
Be staining the sink  
The smell of bile never quite leaves  
Weaving itself through this metaphorical bathroom  
And their mascara tears leave  
Black smudges where red stains are absent  
And there is no white left on this porcelain sink  
And this bathroom fills with the sound  
Of panic attacks and shaking fingers eat alone  
At a table that has never sat a family meal  
Because the rent is too expensive  
And parents have to work non stop to keep it  
Look at sleep deprived faces and deep bags  
And it sounds so poetic and beautiful  
Falling from my cracked and bleeding lips  
Like blood is red wine spilled  
And not clawed from our veins  
And I wish to tear these words from my tongue  
And seal my cracked and bleeding lips  
And present you with the cruel truth  
So not even my poetic words can   
Twist it into something beautiful  
We have spent so long trying to bleach it away  
But the red stains stay  
And the mascara smears stay  
And the stench of bile stays  
And the sounds of shaky breaths stay  
I ask you to walk with me to this metaphorical bathroom  
To look at the stains  
To smell the stench  
To hear the shaky breaths  
From the collective of Generation Z  
I know you were expecting something else  
Like drunk vomiting  
Like to people getting it on against the wall  
Or vaping against the vent  
And that’s there too  
Tucked away in the corners  
Because while we’re   
Bleeding from wrist tearing at the seams  
Staining the once white sink red  
Crying until our mascara joins the stains  
Breaking into pieces against the tile  
But we are also   
Drowning in alcohol   
Suffocating in smoke  
Trying to find love and spark in lifeless bodies  
While pressed to sinks still stained  
By wrist splitting at the seams   
Unable to drag themselves to continue  
Take it all in  
This ugly and rotting version of iGen  
That even I can not wrap into a bow  
With poetic words from   
Cracked and bleeding lips  
Staining once white porcelain sinks  
And then look into the reflection  
See the bared teeth  
The determined faces still tear streaked  
See the shark like smiles  
See the tense shoulders  
Squared like a soldier’s  
Look into our phones  
See past the selfies  
See past the stupid text  
See past the improper grammar  
See the support  
See the black lives movement  
See our PRIDE fest photos  
You still don’t see it do you?  
We’ve been handed a world  
Been handed a life   
That is broken and damaged and crumbling  
We don’t want it!   
And before you judge us  
Watch us tear it to the ground  
Watch us burn it to ash  
And build it into the greatest empire  
That will fall only once the world  
Needs to change again  
Watch us pull up the trans boys and girls  
The black boys and girls  
The gay boys and girls  
The people who aren’t boys and girls  
Watch us bandage the bleeding wrists  
Stitch back their seams until the sink is no longer getting stained  
Watch us sit up the girls and boys  
Bent over toilets  
Watch us pull their fingers from the lips  
Watch us press food to their lips   
Watch us convince them they are and always were  
Absolutely fucking stunning  
Watch the tables that never sat a family meal  
Be turned into a war room  
And at the same time  
Those shaking fingers have finally   
Stopped their quivering because  
They are finally not alone at a too big table  
Watch us aid the disabled  
Let us never let them feel like they are worth less  
Because they are absolutely fucking not  
Watch us fucking conquer this world  
You were to scared to ever fix  
Watch us create a place that   
Is poetic and perfect and clear  
So that my lips are free to speak  
Without cracking and bleeding into this collective sink  
That will stay stained  
No matter how much bleach   
We scrub into its surface  
This is Generation Z  
And we are going to be the last   
Ignored  
Suffering  
Alone  
Generation that will ever come

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Please remember these topics so change can be made! Ignorance is the worst enemy! #BLM # PRIDE  
> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH🏳️🌈😘


End file.
